


20/20

by quezq



Category: Terraria
Genre: Fluff, Monsterfucking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, best eye youll ever fuck, except maybe his brother?, flesh tendrils, giant eye, he is real sweet, i dont know gotta test that out, of course, reader is female bodied but no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Summary: fuck an eye





	20/20

hes looking at you. of course he is, theres not much else this giant eyeball can do, but his retina is laser-focused on your body. he is clearly pleased, as shown by the increased bloodflow through the tendrils and shinier red glow of the iris.

"you're beautiful", the voice comes out, softer than usual. he moves close.

"may i...?" the tendrils approach your bare breasts, hovering.

"go ahead", you say.

it feels very strange, but not at all in a bad way. slimy appendages caress your skin, the amount of them increasing slowly. the iris and pupil close, as he seems to attempt to take you in through touch alone.

you close your eyes, too, enjoying the soft touch. it's really gentle.

they begin to circle your nipples, slowly closing in, and you realize how much you long for them to arrive. the arousal process is slow, its always been slow for you, but the anticipation is building you up nicely.

a low questioning hum asks for permission to land at the target, which you grant with a similar sound. they land, only fluttering, barely making any contact, before tightening in a slow, trembling squeeze. goosebumps flood your skin head to toe.

the slow squeezes and gentle rubs continue, tender weak touches, and it all just feels so... good, and so teasing. it makes you squirm and quiver and sends small jolts of pleasure straight down. you look at him, half-lidded gaze unfocused, and the stare you earn back is loving and supportive before it gets a little more intense, watching closely for your reaction.

"mmh~"

you smile a little, looking up at him, trying to convey that this is very welcome.

the pupil arches back at you for a bit.

the tendrils wander up, grazing your collarbone, wriggling against your neck. when they go a little further up and reach behind your ear, you squeak and scrunch up.  
he retreats, waiting for an explanation.

"ehe... sorry... sensitive..." you say, looking away, as you could never say the other, more accurate word. the worry that he will be upset for his touch not having the desired effect, and will find this annoying, overtakes you.

the eye narrows, reaching back out to touch the same spot again. he pretty much knows you are not hurt - humans arent this fragile! - and wants to confirm his suspicion.  
"eeep, nohoho!"

you scrunch up again at the contact, rolling away.

appendages make chase, a low chuckle coming along with them.

"so this tickles, huh?"

you dont respond, but there is no need to; the giggling is getting higher in pitch, and that is enough of a response. you curl up further into yourself, not bothering to try stopping the attack, only lazily protecting your weakest spots.

he seems to sense this. he reads a lot about you from reactions and microexpressions, and for once it's so refreshing to be the one... being read, rather than doing the reading. he just really cares about making his partner happy. a shock of pure joy, feeling important and cared for joins the ticklish electricity upon realizing this.

the attack is merciless, moving to randomly poke and prod at the rest of your exposed body, zeroing in when a sweet spot is found.

"does this tickle? does it? what about... this? oh no, you're never getting away, mwahahaha!" the light teasing makes you feel both embarrassed and incredibly... loved. you laughter is getting louder, but rings unapologetic and unafraid.

it finally slows to a stop. you lie there, the embarrassment taking over.

"sorry, didnt go overboard, did i? you never asked me to stop..."

you shake your head, not daring to look up.

"haha, that was really cute" he says as he pulls you close, flustering you even more.

"oh, sorry, this must be too much weird at once" he says, moving away a little before the body of tendrils leans against yours.

you go back in, the need to hug something and bury your face being stronger than any weirded out or disgusted feelings. they passively touch your skin all over, wriggly as ever. you hug this unshapely mass, and it carefully hugs back. feels like lots of big, slimy, juicy worms crawling on you.

youre certainly learning to enjoy this feeling.

speaking of enjoying feelings, you are a bit startled when the tentacles find your nipples once again, licking and restarting the slow squeezes. the tickling has made your body more sensitive, and the suddenness coupled with this makes you involuntarily let out a moan, driving straight back to the point of arousal you had left off at.

"why is this~ so goohood~ mmm~"

for a while this goes on, nipples being overwhelmed with pleasure, only moans and whimpers and the organic sound of moving flesh are heard.  
then, the tendrils begin to descend, ever so slowly tracing your curves, making their trail to your sex - which has grown dripping wet, throbbing with desire. he is doing it so easily.

they touch around, too low, too high, too soft. its all too little to satisfy, and it begins to drive you crazy. you need to be touched, touched right.

a particularly thick one snakes inside of you, wriggling, creepily crawling, all the words you typically would not want associated with something that is intimately entering you - but right now it feels so right, so exciting. you can feel it pulsate and move, and its pressing against your inner walls in very nice ways.

the blunt tip of it brushes your cervix, teasing the entrance. you know he has enough anatomy knowledge to know forcing entrance will hurt badly, so you relax. the teasing brushes cause by lovely contractions.

then, two tendrils spread your petals apart...

and one begins very, very slowly prodding at the now exposed little bundle of nerves at the top.

each press builds something up, and the parallel feeling of that strange appendage touching you so intimately builds it up faster. you dont feel it coming yet, but this is getting really good.

his tendril is slick with slippery slime and it smoothly glides over your clit, going left to right, up and down, making unknown symbols and letters and just all around lavishing the nub without relief. it does paintbrush flicks, and searches the skin for weak spots - the sides of it, he discovers, are particularly weak.

he rolls your clit over to the left, exposing the entire right side. the blunt, soft end of the tentacle deliciously rubs and presses at it, going way too slow, forcing you to feel each slither and each change of direction.

then suddenly, you feel it get gently pinched by two tendrils, spiral suckles making you writhe uncontrollably under his masterful touch. they coil around it, moving, licking, pushing, pumping. its really driving you towards the edge.

its the movement that just feels like a good old nibble that does it. he quickly notices, and starts to repeat it without mercy. the heat in your lower body goes up and up and lingers at the saturated top until you cant hold it back anymore, coming undone and seeing only stars while delicious licks feed into the orgasm.

he helps you ride it out, and you do, enjoying all the little aftershocks and descending into the wonderful peace of afterglow.

tonight its all about you, he had said. and it really was; he wasnt going to ask for any effort. the tentacle inside you gets joined by many others, stretching and probing in and out, invading, bringing the aftershocks back with a vengeance as you tighten and release the muscles, contracting pleasantly around his lengths.

it isnt long before he spills his seed, groaning with pleasure and completely satisfied.

it is like this that you fall asleep, pleased and satisfied and happy, in each others arms.


End file.
